masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaidan Alenko/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Kaidan is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kaidan will voice his opinions. *When he, Ashley and female Shepard are taking in the view on the Citadel; Ashley ponders why the Council has a problem with humans, Shepard jokes that according to the old vids, humans have "oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love—everything they want", and Kaidan responds, without thinking: "Well, when you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you.—I mean, us! Humans! Uh, ma'am." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Kaidan says, "Well, that's very comforting. Certain death for some, fine for us." *During the UNC: Hostage assignment, Kaidan speaks up to let the biotic terrorist know he could trust Shepard and that Shepard will do everything possible to help them. *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Kaidan states, "Cerberus, damn we should've known." Talk to Squadmate *At the dig site on Eden Prime Kaidan will observe that some of the people were impaled on the dragon's teeth while still alive, and Ashley responds that the geth want their victims to suffer. *At the science camp, Kaidan observes that the bodies were actually impaled to turn the dead enemies of the geth against them as Husks. *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Kaidan he will ask if anyone hears the low hum emitting from the monument and if anyone else's teeth are vibrating foreshadowing the monument's true purpose. *Near the Krogan Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Kaidan, he will mention the statue's size, and how if you are going to make one about the krogan, "you might as well make it big." *If you talk to Kaidan in the Citadel Tower near where the Council meets, he will talk about how this is the pinnacle of galactic power. He also warns that thinking about it too much will make your head spin. *In Chora's Den, if you talk to Kaidan, he will make a comment on how the place has "quite the view". If Ashley is present, she will jokingly reply "Hey, Lieutenant? Put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it". *In Flux, if you talk to Kaidan, he talks about the arrangement of the club, dancing and drinks below and gambling up top. Apparently it is a great place to blow off steam. *In Dock 422, Kaidan points out that "you can see half the Citadel from up here". He also says that looking out and seeing something so beautiful reminds him of what they're fighting to save. Spontaneous Sometimes Kaidan will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *While coming up to the outpost on Therum, Kaidan will say "I don't think we can take that strongpoint head-on." *After entering the first elevator in the Prothean Ruins on Therum, Kaidan will say "The tiles in those holes remind me of a bathroom floor." Category:Unique dialogue